


The World Has Changed and so Have I

by Darkangel9009



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Ass-Kicking, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Ex Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Fuck Or Die, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Ship It, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Never Have I Ever, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Possible Character Death, Presumed Dead, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Temporary Character Death, True Love, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead), Wall Sex, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: A Maggie story built on trying to find her self and who she really is.





	The World Has Changed and so Have I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not of my own the characters belong to AMC's the Walking dead.  
> Enjoy the story line please like and comment what you think thanks so much.

My name is Maggie Greene I have seen some pretty messed up stuff in my life but this this is far from messed up. I don't even know where to explain it everything is going to hell. The dead can walk again daddy thinks there is a cure. Me I am suddenly losing my hope and faith things will change. Then I seen Otis running up the field screaming I thought that the dead where chancing him, however; he was screaming "Maggie you must come help me." I  ran to the door and met him "Whats going on Otis you know screaming like that will make the dead come our way." 

I could see the fear in his eyes sweat dripping off his brow. "Maggie" Otis said trying to catch his breath. "You got to come quick I just shot a little boy the boys father is on his way here but his wife needs to get here." "Alright Otis I will go get her please calm down and tell me where to find her please and what her name is." Otis calm down from what I could see as I ran past him toward the stable to get my horse. 

I rode off as fast as me and the horse would allow with out getting her to tried before we made it to the family. With a baseball bat in my hand to ward off any bad people or dead people that try to come at me. I seen a small group of people walking toward the high way just like Otis said there was a monster after them. I pushed the horse faster to hit it the head. 

Once the monster was dead I asked for a Mrs. Lori Grimes. A long brunette stepped up shyly. I could see my her eyes that she was worried. "You best come quick." She was about to say something when I cut her off "there is no time to talk we must go now!" She nods and jumps on the back of the horse behind me.

I could her "where the hell ya going you don't know that woman!" There was no time to even look behind us as I rushed the horse froward. We make it to the farm I could see two gentlemen standing on the front porch. I slowed the horse to a stop and before I could say anything Lori jumped off the back of the horse yell "Rick oh my God what happened why are you covered with blood." Lori's eyes filled with tears. I could assume that Rick was telling her all about what had happened.

I got a sinking feeling in my gut as Daddy came over to me. "Its not looking so good I don't nearly have all the equipment I need to treat such a wound." I sigh "what are we going to do now daddy?" I asked I could feel my self getting sick as I hear the other man that came with Rick speak up. "Isn't there a FEMA close by or something?" Otis's eyes widen and nods his head. "Yea its at the school a few miles from here but I don't know how many dead people are there or whats even left." "Well it worth a shot ain't it?" Otis nods again "Hershel give me a list of things you need and I will go into to town and see if I can find them."

Daddy's teeth clenched together "you can't go out there a lone you might not come back." "I will go with him" said the dark haired man that came with Rick. "I don't know we don't even know you" daddy said harshly. "Look sir you can trust me I am a cop or was a cop till this went down." I see daddy's face lock up into a sad frown as he nodded in defeat and took a pen a paper from his desk.  "Here's the stuff I need I hope you can understand it." Otis shook his head up and down "I trained as a Emt First Responeder before all this went to hell." Daddy sighed and then looked Otis in the eye "you best be careful out there and come back in one piece alright." 

Otis smiles and nods "of course Hershel I will be just fine side's I am with a cop fellow so at least I know he can shoot a gun." I had a sour feeling coming back as I look at the man about to leave with Otis there was something about him. Something I couldn't put my finger on something I just didn't trust. I head over to my room to lay down truth was I felt like shit and didn't want to be bother with any one. 

In the escape of my bedroom I let out a few tears I couldn't picture what the family of that little boy is going through. It has to be the hardest thing in the world. Their only son hanging on to life by a thread and their only hope in this messed up world is a weird cop and a Otis. Not saying Otis is not smart or anything he's the one of the smartest people I knew but he was not in good shape. He was far to heavy set to out run one of those things that can run for miles and miles and not get out of breath.

The though of Otis being eaten alive haunted my thoughts for the night as I tossed and turned in my bed. I could even hear him yelling for me to help him as the monsters gathered around his body blood every where. I woke up screaming with sweat running down my face. I have no idea what time it was but it looked dark out. I sighed knowing that I will not go back to sleep so I got up and went to find my dad.

"Mag's" I heard my sisters voice behind me. "Yes Beth?" "Daddy wants to see you" I could see by her face there was something wrong. I nod to her and went down to find daddy. "There you are I need to speak to I got some bad news." My gut turned and I could see my dream coming back to me. "Its about Otis.." "He.. he.. ummmm.. he didn't make it back." I froze in my spot it was the news I was fearing all night long. "Maggie I need you to help me go tell Otis's wife."

I nod fearing for Otis's wife of how she would take it. As we approached her I could tell she already knew what was happening her eyes welled up with tears and she nearly fell to the floor if daddy didn't catch her.

I knew there was something odd about what had happened to Otis and something strange about the man he went with, but I kept my mouth shut and tried not to think about it anymore. I still felt the tears in my eyes as I closed the door behind me and flopped down on my bed. I didn't sleep that night. My thoughts floated around my head like wildfire.

The next day the farm house was quiet to quiet. I went down to find daddy and Beth but there was no one in the kitchen. Then it hit me the little boy daddy was trying to save. I walked down the hall and knocked quietly on the door in case the boy was resting. There I found daddy working hard on pulling the bullet fragments from the young boys chest and stomach. Once he had finish he wiped his forehead with a rag and grabbed a needle and thread to stitch the deeper of the many wounds.

"Daddy?" "Mags?" daddy replied with his back still toward me. "How is the boy is he going to make it?" "Not sure yet he is still in very rough shape." I nod and pray Otis's death wasn't for nothing. "I will start making breakfast should I go get Lori and Rick?" "Not yet Maggie let the boy rest for now." I nod and head to the kitchen, that is when Rick had stopped me in the hall. "Hey do you think your father would mind if the rest of my group came here to rest we have been looking for a place for some time and we have to stay close as possible to the highway.  "You see we lost some one and not just any one a little girl her name is Sophia I let her down I must find her, her mother is going crazy."

I look at the stranger named Rick "you will have to ask him your self." "I do not involve my self with a strangers problems." Rick let out a sigh and judging by it he thought I would be the easier one to talk to. Little does he know I am just a difficult as my father sometimes worse. I head over to the kitchen where I see Beth with a mixing box in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Need some help" I giggle looking at my sister. "Nope just making pancakes hope that's alright."

"I guess so I never complain about what you cook." I see Beth roll her eyes I knew by that look that she knew I was lying. "You know its bad to tell a lie" Beth scold me like daddy would. I chuckle and walk out of the kitchen to find Rick and Shane talking. "I will go get the others you need to stay here with Lori and Carl." Shane said looking at the run down sheriff. "Side's it looks like you haven't slept in days." Rick nods his weary head "Alright Shane I will let you go do this." Shane grinned ear to ear and pats Rick on the shoulder "Go get some sleep Rick its been a hell of week." Rick just looked at the ground and nods heading back to the front door which I moved away from pretending I didn't hear the conversations.

I had a bad feeling about Shane going to get the others. I am not sure why I guess I was scared they would be more like Shane. Bossy, pushy, rude, and just plain obnoxious I let out a sigh as Rick opened the front door. "Hey the Maggie isn't?" I looked at him stunned that he remembered my name "Yes I am Maggie why?" His eyes showed me he was pained but then he asked "Hows my boy?" I look at him "Daddy said hes resting now he didn't wake up from being under yet." "Daddy said he will come find you when hes awake." I smile as I knew I was lying to hide the fact daddy wan't sure if Carl was going to make it out of being put under.  Rick took that and nodded his head "thanks Maggie me and my wife are truly thankful for all of you and your father efforts." I smile and try to hold back that if it where for Otis none of this would have ever happened but I kept my mouth shut and let Rick keep up hope that his son will pull through all of this.  


End file.
